


A dog is for life.

by PS_Write



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, just fluuuuuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_Write/pseuds/PS_Write





	A dog is for life.

The first time it came up, they were walking through the street, hand in hand. 

“He’s so cute,” Oliver whispered, squeezing Connor’s fingers. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Connor replied.

“No, but, really cute. Like… I need 50 of him!” Oliver returned, pouting at Connor’s snort. “What? You can’t tell me that that’s not the cutest dog ever.”

“It’s cute but it’s tiny. I mean, it would stay tiny forever,” Connor said, head tilted slightly as he took in the sight of the Maltese that had just past them. “I bet he wouldn’t even chase a ball! I need a dog that’s gonna run and fetch and be bouncy.”

“So you in canine version?” Oliver quipped with a smirk, ducking as Connor’s other hand came up to playfully swat him. 

“Well, at least we both know I definitely wouldn’t be tiny,” he replied, earning an eyeroll from Oliver. 

“I like ‘em. They’re easier to handle.”

“It’s miniscule! How’s that fun?”

Oliver threw Connor a ‘you’re-ridiculous-and-picky-it’s-a-dog-and-it’s-cute’ look.

Connor decided to ignore him.

_______________________________

The second time it came up, they were curled up in front of the TV watching some documentary neither had paid much attention to. 

“Benny was just a pup when he was found. Abandoned in a…”

“Benny…” Connor mumbled into Oliver’s chest.

“Hmm?” Oliver half-asked, eyes closed as he combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Benny,” Connor repeated, a bit more force behind the name as he watched the scene unfold on the TV screen. Benny wandered through a field, rain pouring down around him as he looked for shelter.

Oliver opened his eyes and followed Connor’s gaze, watching the black an white labrador that Connor identified as Benny. 

“Benny,” Connor sighed, eyes sad. He snuggled deeper into Oliver, a pout hanging on his features. 

“Con… it’s a ad.These ones always show the dog happy at the end,” Oliver told him.

True to form, the ad suddenly became brighter and Benny was surrounded by friends and was being adopted.

“See? He’s okay now.”

“Yeah… but… there’s other Benny’s out there. Benny’s that don’t get adopted like this Benny,” Connor said softly, his left hand clutching Oliver’s right hand. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around Connor, resting his chin atop Connor’s head. “I know babe, it’s sad. But the people that volunteer in the shelters do everything they can for the animals that end up with them.”

“I know-I just. I just want all the Benny’s to be happy. Run around in big parks and play and have waggy tails n’stuff…” Connor said quietly, trailing off as the advert came to an end. 

“That’s the doggy dream. But until then, we all have to just help out when we can.”

Connor’s head shot up, eyes wide as he looked at Oliver. “Maybe! We-we could get some toys and treats and wrap them in wrapping paper and donate them to the shelter!” Connor said in a rush, a childish-like excitement surrounding him.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah! We can do that!” Oliver replied, coming to match Connor’s excitement. 

“Okay. Okay!” Connor moved to grab the pen and notepad lying on the coffee table. “ We can write a list of things and go get them tomorrow! This is gonna be great, Ollie!”

____________________________

The third time it happens, they’re at Connor’s sister’s place minding his niece and nephew for the weekend. They find themselves sitting on the wooden chair his sister has on the front porch one afternoon, Christmas lights glowing from house to house. His niece and nephew are off playing with their friends, out of sight but can still be heard from where they’re sat.

“We should call them in soon, get a start on dinner,” Connor comments, running a hand up and down Oliver’s back. 

“They know when to be back in. 10 more minutes and they’ll be trouncing back in here.”

“Hmm, especially since uncle Ollie promised to bake cookies with them. You’re so much better than blackmail.”

“There kids! Why are you blackmailing them?!” Oliver says, scoffing playfully at Connor.

“Because they’re kids, Ollie. How else are you supposed to get them to do stuff?”

“Have you ever tried baking cookies?”

“Yeah, but I prefer yours over mine,” Connor said, smiling sweetly at Oliver who placed a kiss on his cheek. 

They sat and listened out for the two children to come back, expecting them to be animated. Connor’s niece ran to them, a feeling of dread settling in both Connor and Oliver. They shot up, racing towards the young girl.

“Ellie, where’s your brother? Are you OK?”

“He’s- at the…” She took in a deep breathe. “He’s comin’ now. We had to help it. It’s hurt,” she finished, eyes full of concern. 

Connor stood to look for his nephew, eyes scanning around them until his eyes fell on the little boy making his way towards them. Connor rushed to him, bending to his height when he reached them.

“Are you hurt? What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, uncle Con. It’s not me that’s hurt.”

Connor’s eyes narrowed at that, wondering what it was they were talking about. He looked at his nephew and followed his line of sight, down towards the blanket bundled in his arms. 

“He was stuck in a drain pipe and couldn’t get out. He kept crying and couldn’t get out and he was cold and shaking. He needed help, uncle Con! We had to help ‘im,” his nephew said, tears forming in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble” Connor said, trying to calm his nephew. “Give him here to me and we’ll go inside.” Connor took the small bundle into his arms and walked back to the house. He spotted Oliver through the front window.

“Run in and tell Oliver to get some towels and blankets, bud.”

Connor watched his nephew run along, picking his own step up as he looked down at the small ball of fur burrowed into the dirty blanket. He felt it shake more and more once they made their way into the house. 

“We need to call a vet. They can check it out and inform a shelter?” Connor said uncertainly. He knelt on the floor of the living room and took the dog from the blanket and placed it on the new set of blankets Oliver had placed on the floor.

“It’s tiny. And shaking. Uncl’ Ollie, what do we do?” Oliver hugged the small body that found itself clinging to him.

“Well, we need to get it to a vet. But there’s a collar on him, so someone’s missing him. Can you see a name, Connor?”

Connor moved to check, trying not to spook him. It took some trying but he eventually got a look in. 

“Buster. There’s a number here. We can give that a try.”

“Dya think he’ll be okay?” Connor turned to his niece who was still clinging to Oliver, concerned eyes watching the dog.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. We just need to get him checked out and get him home! Oliver told her, smiling down at her. A small bark pulled their attention to the puppy lying before them. Connor watched his nephew move gently place his hand on the dog and rub it, smiling when it pushed into his hand, tail wagging.

“He’s gonna be fine!”

______________________

The fourth time, there’s no dogs. They’re eating dinner, talking about their day and what plans they had for the coming days. 

“I think we should get a dog.”

“… Nothing too small.”

“God no. But not too big either.”

“One that’s easy to manage.”

“But chases after a ball.”

They both wear matching smiles.

“Benny.”


End file.
